basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Reggie Miller
|} Reginald Wayne "Reggie" Miller (born August 24, 1965) is a retired American professional basketball player who played his entire 18-year National Basketball Association (NBA) career with the Indiana Pacers. Miller was known for his precision three-point shooting, especially in clutch situations and most notably against the New York Knicks, for which he earned the nickname "Knick Killer". When he retired, he held the record for most career 3-point field goals made. He is currently second on the list behind Ray Allen. A five-time All-Star selection, Miller led the league in free throw accuracy five times and won a gold medal in the 1996 Summer Olympics. The Pacers retired his No. 31 in 2006, and he was named to their 40th anniversary team in 2007. Currently, he works as an NBA commentator for TNT. On September 7, 2012, Miller was inducted into the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame. Early life Miller was born in Riverside, California. He was born with hip deformities, which caused an inability to walk correctly. After a few years of continuously wearing braces on both legs, his leg strength grew enough to compensate. One of five siblings, he comes from an athletic family. His brother Darrell is a former Major League Baseball player (catcher for the California Angels); his sister Tammy played volleyball at California State University, Fullerton; and his older sister Cheryl is a Hall of Fame women's basketball player. Cheryl was a member of the 1984 U.S. gold-medal winning Olympic basketball team and is currently an analyst for Turner Sports. One of the family anecdotes Reggie liked to recall was when Cheryl used to beat him in games of 1-on-1 prior to his professional career. According to Reggie, they quit playing when he was finally able to block Cheryl's shot. Miller claims that his unorthodox shooting style was developed to arc his shot over his sister's constant shot blocking. College Miller attended Riverside Polytechnic High School and the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), where he received a degree in history. In the 1984–1985 NCAA season he helped the UCLA Bruins to an NIT championship. In his senior season, 1986–1987, he led the Bruins to a Pacific-10 regular season championship and the first Pacific-10 Conference Men's Basketball Tournament championship. The Three-point field goal was instituted for the 1986–1987 season; 69 of his 247 field goals were from three point range that year. One of his most memorable performances was in the January 24, 1987 game against the Notre Dame Fighting Irish, where he hit a clutch 24-foot (7.3 m) shot to put the Bruins ahead 61–59 with 10 seconds left. Another notable game was a win against defending national champion Louisville and Pervis Ellison on February 28, 1987. Miller scored 33 points in the second half, which is still the school record. His final game was a loss in the second round of the 1987 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament to Wyoming. He finished second in all-time scoring at UCLA behind only Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. As of 2009, he still holds the UCLA single-season records for most league points, highest league scoring average, and most free throws. He also holds several individual game records. Category:Shooting Guards Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 31 Category:Indiana Pacers players Category:Basketball Hall of Famers Category:Retired Category:Olympic gold medalists for the United States Category:Basketball players at the 1996 Summer Olympics